


Glow Stick Halos

by Wlw_and_Waifus (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Also Kissing, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Author Projecting onto Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Fluff, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Making Out, Mamma Mia! References, Or more ineffable girlfriends but whatever, Rated teen for language, They're around 13-ish, They're both theatre kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, ineffable girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wlw_and_Waifus
Summary: Human pre-teen au. Crowley reunites with an old acquaintance at a sleepover.





	Glow Stick Halos

Crowley impatiently tapped her fingers against the inside of the car. It was her neighbor and friend, Anathema's birthday party. She knew why she was so anxious about this. Of course she knew! It had nothing to do with Anathema.

Her mother parked in their driveway and she scrambled upstairs, getting her clothes and making her way to the shower. She hesitated for a second, before grabbing her red jeans and a black button-up. She was aiming for confidence. She wanted to arrive fashionably late and pretend that this party hasn't been eating at her for hours. She showered, brushed out her fiery red hair, got dressed, and grabbed her things, gift bag, blanket, and backpack, before saying goodbye to her mother and heading out the door.

She ran across the dew-coated grass and composed herself, trying desperately to look as if she did not care when, in reality, she cared far too much. She took a deep breath and rung the doorbell, to be immediately greeted by Anathema's mother, who hugged her, before directing her to the table where the others sat. She could hear piano being played, likely coming from Anathema. She hugged the brunette before handing her the gift bag, which contained a Hot Topic t-shirt and a book she knew Anathema liked. Something about prophecies or whatever. After handing her that, she saw a bit of white out of the corner of her eye, and there she sat.

Aziraphale Seraphina.

Her eyes were wide as she stood up, and ran towards Crowley.

"Antonia, dear!" she said as they embraced, "I thought you wouldn't be here!".

"Of course I'd be here! I've never missed out on one of these parties, not once. And I've lived here for four years. I wouldn't want to miss out on this one" Crowley said. She left out the _"__I didn't want to miss out on__ you" _that was in her head. If she went too fast she'd fuck it up again. But _oh how she’d called Crowley “dear” _she had missed her so much and-

She was pulled out of thought ny a question. “Wait, Antonia? I thought your name was Crowley" said a girl who Crowley had vaguely recognized from one of the previous parties. 

“I’m Antonia to those I’m close to, but most people call me Crowley since it’s my last name” she said, “my full name is Antonia J. Crowley, if you want to be formal”

”What does the ‘J’ stand for?” Aziraphale asked, those gorgeous blue eyes staring at her. They were like the blue of a early summer’s day, picture-perfect and serene.

”It’s just a ‘J’ really”

”I did miss you dear girl” Aziraphale said, seemingly out of the blue to the others watching the scene unfold, but it made perfect sense to the two girls.

And yet, the line hit Crowley with a wave of emotion. Images of the text that taunted her flashed in her mind. The words “you go too fast for me, Crowley” lighting up a screen. Little snapshots of her loneliness afterwards, until she just didn’t reply. She didn’t want to feel like that again, but she had heaven so close to her, and yet, like Tantalus towards the ripe fruits above him, it pulled back when she almost had it in her grasp. Maybe this time she would be able to taste heaven yet again, and maybe this time, it wouldn’t shrink away. 

“I missed you too, angel”

-

The birthday festivities continued and the girls chatted, almost completely forgetting that they were at a party with other people. They painted little ceramic animals provided by Anathema’s family. 

“You two are really close, huh” the girl from earlier, whom Crowley had found out was named Tracy, had asked with a tone that told the others that she knew.

Crowley and Aziraphale shared a knowing look, before laughing. They laughed for about a minute, completely understanding the humor in the question.

”You have no idea” Aziraphale replied.

So the night pulled on, and the group headed upstairs for a movie. They were watching Ghostbusters, and Aziraphale set up her sleeping bag, inviting Crowley to lay her blanket over the two of them as Crowley settled in. Under the blanket, Aziraphale’s pinky finger touched Crowley’s. Crowley slowly brought their hands together, the fear of going too fast resurfacing. Aziraphale closed the gap, intertwining their fingers. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t talked to you in a year” Aziraphale said.

”I’m sorry” Crowley replied.

”You’ve done nothing wrong, dear girl. I just mean that you’ve changed so much, you cut your hair”

”Oh. Yeah. You haven’t changed a bit”, Crowley had a bit of tenderness in her voice, as if to say “_please never change”._

“I’m not for spontaneity when it comes to my appearance, I’m afraid. But I once went all the way to France for crepes” 

“That’s valid” Crowley said

They inched closer, until they could feel each other’s skin. Pajamas against pajamas, Aziraphale’s head on Crowley’s chest. Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale and vice versa. All Crowley could think of was Aziraphale. How she smelled like old, well-read books and a bit of vanilla. How warm she was and how her lips felt the year before. She would do anything to feel those lips on hers again.

The glow sticks around her neck made her look like an angel, a mix of blue and pink in her luminescent halo. Meanwhile, Crowley’s glow stick didn’t even work. They went under Crowley’s plush blanket, and it was Aziraphale who finally closed the distance, with a soft kiss on Crowley’s lips.

”Please tell me I’m not dreaming” she said after the blonde pulled away.

”I promise, you aren’t”

They fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms, both happy.

-

Crowley awoke in the dead of night, and to her surprise, Aziraphale was awake as well. This seemed all-too-familiar.

”It’s 3 AM. Wanna put on a movie?” Crowley suggested, to which Aziraphale nodded. 

“Mamma Mia! is on Netflix” Aziraphale suggested.

”Why am I not surprised. Of course you like Mamma Mia!”

”Is there something wrong with that?”

”Of course not, angel. Why else would I have seen it more times that I can count?” Crowley chuckled.

They played the movie, both quoting along, snuggled into each other. Eventually, though, Aziraphale caught Crowley staring at her. Staring at those lips she loved so dearly.

Aziraphale leaned in, and they inched together, before closing the gap. Crowley set the tablet to the side, movie still playing, and Aziraphale’s hand rested on the back of Crowley’s neck. Crowley straddled her, and they deepened the kiss. Crowley’s mouth opened slightly once she felt a bit of Aziraphale’s tongue. They pressed so close, their tongues danced, a sloppy unpracticed choreography, yet so wonderful. Aziraphale’s hand was on the back of Crowley’s head, tangling into that fiery hair. Aziraphale made a noise, some heavenly keen in the back of her throat, and Crowley felt it resonate through her body. Lips interlocked, bodies tangled together, absolutely perfect. 

They completely forgot the movie. Forgot about the world, with the exception of each other. This continued for hours, until 5 AM, before they went to sleep curled into each other yet again.

-

The morning was peaceful, awoken to smiles lit by morning flooding through curtains. They watched television until, yet again, heaven pulled away. The doorbell rang, it was Aziraphale’s brother, Gabriel. 

“Can you help me with my belongings, dear girl?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley followed her up the stairs.

Aziraphale placed a kiss to Crowley’s lips. They gathered her things, and right before heading downstairs, they kissed again.

”I love you” Aziraphale said.

The other girl was dumbfounded, and stuttered out a “I love you too” before Aziraphale left.

Crowley checked her phone, to see a text from her.

She had finally tasted heaven again, and yet, she smiled knowing this would not be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly about my girlfriend so shoutout to her. Darling, if you’re reading this, I love you. To all other readers, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this blatant self-projection.


End file.
